Follow Me
by the-glory-days
Summary: A set of instructions, tasks to complete. A final destination, and a Christmas treat. Written for jandco and withthevampsofcourse’s “A Very Cullen Christmas” contest. Co-written with cevuplay. All-Human, Edward/Bella, One Shot Complete.


**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

Written for _**jandco**_ and _**withthevampsofcourse**_'s "A Very Cullen Christmas" contest. Co-written with _**cevuplay**_ and beta'd by the fantastic _**freakyhazeleyes**_.

* * *

**Follow Me**

This had been the longest week of Bella's life. Everyday had seemingly passed slower than the previous. It felt like time had wanted to purposely toy with her, knowing that the Christmas vacation was coming up. Even as she lectured on about the motifs of one of Shakespeare's sonnets to her Advanced Placement literature class, all she could focus on was the clock on the wall in front of her.

As her students bounced ideas off each other, her eyes constantly kept glancing up at the round timepiece. She watched the hands slowly tick away, as she willed them to move faster.

This was the last period of her day, and there were only ten minutes left, but they were beginning to feel like the longest ten minutes of her life. All she had wanted to do was go home and spend her vacation tangled in her bed sheets with her husband, Edward.

They had finally married last year when Edward's residency at the hospital had officially ended. He had finally opened the private practice he had always wanted. It was one of the things he had always talked about when they had first met in college.

Bella had literally walked right into him, as she tried to find her way around the massive campus. She had even managed to spill her coffee all over him.

She had been mortified, but all Edward had done was chuckle. Even as she profusely apologized, he kept on telling her to not worry about it, but of course, she did. She had not only made a fool of herself by walking into this beautiful man, but she had gone to even greater lengths by spilling her coffee all over his cream-colored sweater, a large coffee stain decorating it as proof.

When she had begun to walk away, Edward had followed her, not caring that people were staring at the hideous coffee stain. He had stopped her a few steps away from where they had run into each other. He formally introduced himself, and the rest, as they say, is history. A beautiful, passionate, history. Thought it took forever before they finally began to date.

Bella has almost missed the sound of the school bell ringing, reminiscing about the first time she had met Edward. It was a relief though, as the shrill sound filled the classroom and hallways. She hastily gathered her things, bidding farewell to her class and telling them to have a fun and safe holiday.

She practically ran down the hallway, well as fast as she could in heels without risking her safety. She nearly took the hinges off the English department door when she barreled through it. Everyone inside was taken aback by the noise, but it was nothing new to see the younger staff members trying to run out of the building as fast as they could when the holidays came around.

All Bella could think about was Edward. His residency had made it difficult for the two of them to find time together and even now with it complete and they being married, it was still hard. Work and life always seemed to get in the way. They were either too tired or not in the mood. Of course, they loved each other, Edward always held her at night, but she missed the raw passion of when they were younger. She missed how animalistic Edward could be, how he would literally attack her once she would step foot into his dorm room. She even missed her own urges. She used to want it all the time, but now there was always an excuse; work, your parents are visiting, I'm too tired, whatever it was. But tonight, she wanted to surprise him.

They only had tonight to themselves before both of their families came down to spend Christmas with them, and then they were going out to Edward's parents for New Years.

She said her goodbyes and Happy Holidays to everyone in the office before marching out toward the parking lot. Every step felt like an accomplishment. _One step closer to Edward_, she kept chanting in her head.

Bella just about jumped into the car, but stopped herself. One, there were not only her co-workers in the parking lot, but some of her students as well; she would look like a fool. Two, this halt in action, left her to spot the red envelope on the windshield of her car. There was a tiny green bow on the front, and her name was scrawled across it in a beautiful gold calligraphic script.

It was Edward's handwriting.

She opened the envelope carefully not wanting to ruin it. She pulled out the familiar stationary from its confine and began to read.

**Isabella**,

My love, it has been far too long since you and I have had the chance to be alone.

Tonight is our night.

Follow my instructions, carefully.

The address written on the bottom is your next location. There you'll find another set of instructions, and another address.

But before we begin, get into the car and take off your shoes, baby. I know your feet are aching from standing up all day in those sexy heels. I can't wait until you get here so I can rub them for you. You make the most beautiful sounds when I do.

Now, take down your hair, love. Let is cascade down that beautiful back of yours. I can't wait until you're here, so I can run my hands through it. I love how it feels between my fingers when I make love to you.

You have until seven to get here, Bella.

I'll be waiting.

**~Edward**

Bella gasped, as she read the letter. Here she had been planning to surprise Edward, and this man had already gone out of his way to do something for her.

She reread the letter as she got into the car, slipping her shoes off as she sat down. He was so right. Her feet did ache, they always did, and he always rubbed them for her. His hands were like gifts from God. He knew exactly where to press and just how hard. She let out a moan, as she imagined his hands working their magic. She could already feel herself getting wet, the desire already coursing through her body. She couldn't wait to get to Edward.

She let her hair down just as Edward had requested of her and ran her fingers through it a few times, before tugging on it slowly. Edward loved to pull on her curls, and she loved when he did. Again, she moaned. She didn't know how she was going to last on this little goose chase.

Bella tore out of the parking lot, following the voice of the GPS to the undisclosed destination. Different scenarios kept playing in her head. She wondered what Edward was up to.

Truth be told, Bella hated her stupid GPS box. It sat on her dashboard, off to the left hand side, and when she was driving, it was big and bulky in her line of vision. She never used it. Ever. Actually, thinking about it, Bella couldn't remember one single time that she had the opportunity to do so, since Edward had bought it for her two Christmas' ago. Edward always thought she got lost too easily. Since he got it, and hooked it up for her, she hadn't used it once.

Bella couldn't remember the last vacation they'd taken together, nothing that used the GPS system on her dashboard anyway. Simple trips to his parents' house for the holidays or her father's house for his birthday, yes. Vacations were simply out of the question; he had just opened his own office, and started working seven days a week. That combined with her addiction to over-working, and taking on one more class this year, there was just no way. She was up to her eyes in essays on _King Lear_ and _Othello_ and really couldn't imagine finding time to actually go on a vacation. This Christmas break was going to be the break where she gave up all of her teaching responsibilities, forgoing all grading for a whole two and a half weeks, while she and Edward got time to themselves.

"_Turn left at Chestnut in a quarter mile."_

_Chestnut? Ok, I can do this_, Bella nodded to herself. Putting on her blinker, she turned onto the two-way street and glanced down at the GPS and noticed that she was getting closer to her destination. This road looked like one of those creepy roads in the horror movies, where the girl takes the wrong turn and ends up at a dusty and deserted gas station with a guy who has a-

"_Destination point five miles."_

"Oh, god."

It was a dusty and deserted gas station and – wait. "I've been here before…"

Before she got out of the car, she looked around for a red three by five envelope with a green bow. Nothing. She knew Edward better than to expect the envelope to be outside on the gas pump anyway. She sighed and killed the ignition, pocketing the keys and slipping back into her heels.

"Alright Edward, what are you planning…?" She took a deep breath and headed for the station attendant, a seedy looking young man with a goatee and a trucker hat. Could he have been more generic?

She didn't really think she'd get anything different. Another deep breath and she walked in, smiling shyly at the attendant. "You wouldn't happen to have a red envelope with a green bow in here somewhere? I have a feeling I'm on a goose chase."

"Hot damn!" The attendant gasped. "_You're_ Cullen's girl?"

Laughing to herself, she nodded, "So, I'm in the right place, am I? Can I have the envelope?"

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, I have two. But in order for you to get the second, you'll have to read the first." His grin grew ten times bigger then, as he handed Bella the envelope. Instead of her name written on this one, the envelope simply had a large, gold, number one written neatly on it.

**Isabella,**

Do you remember this place? You should, my love, this place is the exact reason I got you that GPS system. I'm sure you're wondering why I've made you come back out here, but I assure you it's worth it.

In order to get the second letter, you have to do something for me. The attendant knows not to give you the second envelope until he gets your bra, baby, so don't waste time.

The clock is ticking. You have until seven. I love you, beautiful, don't keep me waiting.

**~Edward**

_Honestly? _

"Wait, honestly? You're waiting for my…my _bra_?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "I'm under strict instructions not to give you the envelope, or this here box until I get that bra."

"Package?" Bella asked, licking her lips. "What is it?"

"I don't know; it's wrapped. See?" He reached down and pulled out a box, red wrapping paper, green bow, and gold tag. 'Isabella' was written in black, in Edward's perfect scrawl. She grinned and immediately gave up on trying to think of ways out of it. She could do this for Edward, if he'd taken all this time to set this up.

"Fine," she nodded. She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, pulling it through the sleeves of her blouse expertly and bunching it up in her hand before putting out her other hand. "Here you go, now, give me my letter and my present. Please."

The attendant grinned and grabbed for the material as she grabbed for the box and the envelope.

"Mighty fine doin' business doing with you Cullens," he laughed. "Next time your boy needs to get you out of some clothes, I'm happy to help out."

"I don't think we'll need your services, but I'll pass on the offer to my husband. Take care of that bra, it was expensive."

Walking out of the gas station, she ran to the car, almost tripping twice as she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the letter.

**Isabella,**

My, my, my love. I'm very impressed right now. I half expected a phone call telling me I was crazy. He did look a little seedy, didn't he?

You've passed my first test, my darling, beautiful Bella. My next task for you is to get in the back seat and open your present – put the items on. The address is at the bottom. Hurry love, I'm waiting for you. You know how much I love getting you out of those clothes. Now, well, I'll have more incentive when you open your present.

The clock is still ticking, love. I'm waiting for you.

Anxiously,

**~Edward**

Bella chuckled and read over the letter. He knew her so well. She had been so tempted to call him and give him a piece of her mind about the little gas station stunt, but she had stopped herself. She was far too aroused to stop this little game he was playing with her. She had been wet from the moment she read the first letter, and as every second ticked by, it only got worst. She looked up at her dashboard; it was now 4:45. It had been an hour and half since she had left the school. She only had a little over two hours left to get to Edward. Quickly, she hopped into the back seat; carefully hopping over the center consol… the last thing she needed to do was break a bone.

Settling into the center of the backseat, she tried to delicately unwrap the box, but her patience grew thin, and she ended up ripping the wrapping paper completely apart. Inside, there was yet another envelope, and a lacy, red and green lingerie set. He was definitely in the holiday spirit.

She took the envelope out of the box, getting ready to open it, but the words **DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU'RE **_**DRESSED**_**, **stopped her.

She took a breath in and held up the lingerie set, a satin striped triangle bra with green ribbon tie straps with a matching candy cane thong. It was provocative and practically _screamed_ naughty.

Making sure that the gas station attendant couldn't see her, she slipped her underwear off and slipped on the candy cane colored thong. She tied the ribbons into little bows on the sides. She then swiftly, slipped her arms out of her sleeves so she could put the bra on from under her blouse without having to remove it. She didn't want to give the attendant the chance to see anything. The only free show she was willingly to give was to Edward.

Bella smiled once everything was on; she suddenly felt incredibly sexy. The lingerie had given her a confidence boost. She couldn't wait to ravage Edward once she got to wherever the hell she was going.

She hopped back over the consol to the driver's seat, leaving her shoes in the back. She reached behind her for the letter and opened it.

**Isabella,**

I cannot wait for you to get here, if only to rip off your clothes. Just thinking about what you've got hidden under them, is driving me mad.

Have you been naughty, Mrs. Cullen? I think you have. Santa Cullen will be very pleased.

I can't wait for you to get here, so I can unwrap my gift. I just want to run my hands all over you, baby.

You're like my own personal candy cane, love. I can't wait to taste every inch of you.

You have no idea what you do to me, Bella!

The next address is written on the back of this card.

I'm waiting.

**~Edward.**

Bella moaned for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. She could practically see the smirk he was most definitely wearing when he had written the letter.

_You have no idea what you do to me, Bella._ God, he had no idea what he did to her. She was already dripping onto the new panties, so tempted to just reach down and relieve the ache that kept getting worse. Her body was on fire, and all she wanted to do was put it out.

She struggled to enter the new address into the GPS. Her hands trembled, as she clicked the buttons. She was so aroused, so fucking hot for him. She was growing more and more anxious by the minute. She just wanted to get to Edward. She knew the moment he touched her, she'd lose it. Her hands kept playing along the ribbons on her hips. The lingerie set was so cleverly picked. He would literally have to unwrap her to remove it, and she couldn't wait.

"_Turn right in two miles_."

Bella looked up to see that the next destination was over thirty miles away. _Where the hell are you making me go, Edward?_

It would be another half hour spent alone in her car, festering in her desire, dying to get to Edward already. Bella was slowly losing her composure. She kept trying to rub her legs together as she drove, but her foot kept sliding off the gas pedal, so she stopped. She wanted to get to Edward in one piece.

As she drove, she wondered why Edward had chosen the gas station as a stop in this little game. He had written, that she should remember the place; that it was the reason that he'd gotten her the GPS in the first place, but she kept drawing a blank.

"_Keep on the main road."_

_Stupid GPS woman,_ Bella thought. Why did she have to be told to keep on the same road she'd been driving on for the last ten miles already? Nevertheless, the sentence had triggered a memory.

"_Bella, hon, please stop crying. Tell me what happened. Where are you?"_

"_Some seedy looking gas station in the middle of nowhere. The car just stopped on me. It just died. It's pouring and dark and the gas station attendant was super creepy when I walked inside. I'm freaking out, Edward."_

"_Relax, Bella. You can stay on the phone with me as I drive, okay? How do I get to you?"_

"_Just drive down the highway for an hour. Then turn right when you reach Chestnut and keep on that road until you see a gas station to your left. Please hurry, Edward."_

"_I'm on my way, love. I'll be there as soon as possible."_

She smiled at the memory. That was almost six years ago; she couldn't believe that he had remembered something as trivial as that. They weren't even dating at that point, but he had called her 'love' that night.

It was half an hour later when the GPS informed her that the destination was to her left, on the other side of the street.

Bella stopped in front of what appeared to be a restaurant. Her eyes narrowed to read the name and immediately they widened in awe.

**La Bella Italia**_._

"Our first date," shewhispered.

This was where she and Edward had gone on their first date…though it hadn't been intentional.

After Edward had picked her up from the gas station, he had driven on, trying to find an auto repair shop that was open, but the two that they had found had both already closed for the night. When Bella's stomach had growled, he stopped the car at the first decent place he found to eat, the place she was now parked outside of.

She had tears in her eyes, remembering the exact conversation, the exact moment that Edward had told her how he felt.

They had been sitting for a few minutes waiting to be served. The restaurant had been unusually crowded for a Tuesday night, and the hostess had informed them when she sat them that they were a bit short staffed for the night.

She had been tracing the graining of the cherry wood table when Edward decided to be the one to break the awkward silence.

­_"I never thought that this would be how our first date would go."_

"_Date?"_

"_Well, Bella. This is a date, I suppose. You know two people, dining, together, in a semi-decent restaurant."_

"_How does that make it a date, Edward? That just makes it, two friends having a casual dinner."_

"_I suppose, but-. Ah, damn it all. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what?"_

"_You have no idea how much I like you, Bella, or how many times I've wanted to ask you out in the last two years. I've pretty much fell for you the minute you ran into me, my senior year."_

"_Really?"_

"_You're so funny and witty. You're so compassionate and charismatic, and incredibly passionate about things you love, and you're so fucking beautiful. You're perfect."_

"_Wa-what?"_

"_You heard me, I know you did. I can see you're blushing. I love when you blush. I love everything there is about you. You're perfect, Bella."_

Bella hardly hesitated before jumping out of the car, grabbing the keys out of the ignition at the last minute. This constant throbbing pressure between her legs was getting the best of her, the realization that she was _that_ much closer to him. With more strength than she thought she could muster, she pulled the front door of the restaurant open and walked to the hostess, standing at the serving podium.

"I'm Bella Cullen; I think you have an envelope for me?"

"You're Isabella Cullen?" The hostess asked, her face riddled with confusion. "_Edward Cullen's_ wife?"

Bella nodded impatiently. "I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen, yes. I think we've completely gotten the formalities out of the way now. Would you like me to go back to my car to get my driver's license? Because I will. I don't have time, so. Do you have a letter for me, or not?"

The girl, probably in her late teens, maybe nineteen, turned around and looked through a wicker basket, looking for the letter in question. Eventually, she pulled it out, and held it out for Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said, reaching for it.

"Oh, not so fast, Mrs. Cullen," the hostess teased, pulling the letter from Bella's grasp. "There are instructions to go with it. You have to tell me what you and Mr. Cullen ate for dinner here, six years ago, from his wine selection to your dessert choice." The hostess' face wasn't riddled in confusion anymore, now it just had a ridiculous smirk replacing it.

"Oh _come on,"_ Bella sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. That was six fucking years ago," she mumbled. "Ok, give me a moment."

"_What can I get for you?" _

_Edward wasn't paying attention to the woman taking their order. If he was, he would have seen the waitress almost tripping on herself to stop from straddling his lap. Bella kind of wanted to take her head off as she asked him what they were ordering._

That was kind of how Bella felt about this hostess. Maybe a restaurant qualification was stupid bitchy girls with too much face make up.

"_Bella, what were you thinking of getting?" Edward's voice was soft and sincere and sweet in her ear, but all she could think of was what other kinds of things that mouth could do. She remembered choking on her water then, trying to tell him that she wanted the mushroom ravioli with Alfredo sauce._

"I had water, because I was still shaken up about my truck," Bella told the hostess, who looked like she was checking off something on the list. "And mushroom ravioli in Alfredo sauce."

"And?" the hostess asked. "What about your husband, and the desserts, and the wine? You know I can't give you the letter unless you answer."

Bella was going to have to have some words with Edward about the types of women he walked up to in strange places after this fiasco was over – that was, if she remembered after she got through with him.

"Give me a second, please. It was six years ago for Christ's sake." Bella didn't miss the hostess' scoff, or the eye roll. Edward would definitely hear about her.

"_The uh, mushroom ravioli," she whispered to him, "If that's alright, I mean."_

"_Anything," he whispered back to her, his lips at the shell of her ear. "You can have anything you want, Isabella."_

"_What about you, is there anything I can help you with?" The waitress asked. Bella didn't miss the double entendre in the word 'help.' Edward shook his head, "No thank you, I'll share with my date, if that's alright with her?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, yes," Bella blushed. "Sure."_

"_Actually," Edward said, holding his hand up to halt the waitress, eyes never leaving Bella's gaze. "I'll take a glass of Sangiovese, please, to go with the pasta. If you don't have Sangiovese, I'll take a glass of Pinot Grigio." He waved his hand for her to walk away, and went back to paying his undivided attention to Bella._

"He had the Sangiovese, the red wine, because it went with our pasta. He almost got the Pinot Grigio, but didn't because you had the blush. And for dessert, we had…"

"_For dessert, we'll share the Torta di Chocolate," Edward told the waitress. "Then we'll take the check."_

"_What's the Torta di Chocolate?" Bella asked, looking up at him, as she dabbed the napkin at her cheek. Edward grinned and leaned in close._

"_It's a warm, chocolate molten cake," he whispered, moving his lips across her jaw, and down her neck. "The cake sits in warm vanilla cream," he said softly, kissing the flesh below her ear lobe. "And it's served with fresh, ripe, strawberries."_

_Bella's breath came out short and hollow._

"_Sweet, warm, and delectable," he whispered to her, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Not quite as sweet as I imagine you to be, but, I think this is a decent second place, until I can taste all of you."_

Blushing, with eyes glazed over, Bella relished in the memory, remembering how effectively, and how quickly they made her mind reel. After he had told her how much he liked her, he had grown even bolder with her, flirting shamelessly with her the rest of the night.

"We had the Torta di Chocolate for dessert, and then asked for the check. Now, if that's all, I'd like my letter now."

The hostess looked absolutely stunned, but handed over the letter without another word. Bella rushed out a fast 'thank you' and bolted toward the car, climbing into the driver seat and grinning as she tore the green ribbon off the crimson envelope, not caring to be gentle with this one.

**Isabella, **

My dear, sweet, beautiful Bella. You've done it again. _This_ is why I love you so much. You remembered something as tedious as our first date.

Don't yell at me, baby. I know the hostess was a deplorable specimen to the female gender. Well, I can't say for sure, I'm absolutely biased. I have Aphrodite to come home to every night. I don't know if the goddess is even a just comparison to your beauty. I am far too lucky to have you, Isabella.

That night, on our first date, I told you how much I wanted to taste you, even as I fed you that molten chocolate cake. I said it then, and I'll say it now, my love, "It wasn't quite as sweet as I'd imagined you to be, but I think it was a decent second place."

You've one more stop, my love. The clock is ticking. The next address is on the back. Find me; I'm dying to be with you again.

**~Edward**

Bella trembled. There were so many emotions raking her tiny body, she didn't know whether to cry, to laugh, moan, or even to shout. This man was unbelievable. He was the perfect one. He knew her, he knew everything about her, even how she would react to the restaurant hostess. How had she gotten so lucky? _How did I end up with the perfect man? _She thought to herself.

She yanked her seatbelt from the side of the car, almost ripping it out of its socket. She punched the address into the GPS. It wasn't too far from where she was parked, only fifteen minutes. She had an hour to get to him.

She sped thought the small town at a velocity she never would have ever imagined. Edward would be so proud of her. It took her only eight minutes, she checked, to get to her last destination before Edward.

It was a brand new bookstore. It was nothing that held any significance to them, beside the fact that they both loved to read. That was something they did spend time doing. They would just lie in each other's arms while one of them read. She loved when he read to her. His voice was so melodious, so musical. She could get lost in a story when he read, and when he read erotic novels to her… Oh lord, the way his voice would drop an octave, and he would whisper it to her, it drove her mad. It was driving her mad, as she ran up the steps of the bookstore.

Bella bolted through the door, out of breath. She slowed her pace down as she walked over to the bookstore owner.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Isabella Cullen. Do you happen to have a letter for me?" she asked, graciously, even though all she wanted to do was grab the owner by his shirt collar and demand for her letter.

"I do. Here you go. Don't leave though. There's something you must find, first."

"Find?" Bella asked. "What the fuck, Edward?" she questioned out loud, startling the man behind the register. She apologized to him while she opened the letter. His beautiful calligraphy once again painted across the page. She read, as his voice sounded in her head.

**Isabella,**

Don't be upset. I know I've sent you on this crazy adventure, but there is only one more letter until we're finally together.

Do you remember that first night we spent together? All we did was read to each other by the fireplace. It was the first snowfall of the winter, just a few days before Christmas. You looked so beautiful by the fire in that silky red dress my sister made you wear.

Do you remember what I read to you, baby? Find it and there you'll find you're last clue.

Hurry my love.

**~Edward**

Of course, she remembered what book. It was the famous children's book _Goodnight Moon_ by Margaret Wise Brown. When they had sat by the fire, he had brought it over after she had asked what he liked to read as a kid. He had told her that his favorite book when he was a little boy was _Goodnight Moon_. He swore he could recite the whole thing from memory when he was younger.

It had been almost one in the morning and they were just sitting together under a fleece blanket watching the crackling fire, when he got up and retrieved an old, worn out copy it.

She chuckled, remembering the night.

"_What do you have there?"_

"_You'll see. Just sit back and relax. I'm gonna read you a bed time story."_

"_Are you serious, Edward?"_

"_Very! Now shush, and get under the blanket with me."_

He began to read, and she remembered laughing as his voice filled the room with the familiar first page of the book.

"_In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon." _

She had been tired when he started reading the book, and as he continued she'd started to doze off, and by the end she was practically asleep, but she could remember it vividly, just like it was yesterday. He had put the book down, reciting the last pages from memory, whispering them right into her ear as he held her close.

"_Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere. Goodnight, beautiful. May you only have sweet dreams. I love you."_

Though she had been half-asleep, she had heard him, clear as day. It was the first time either one of them had said 'I love you'. It was a cherished memory of hers.

As the memory faded, Bella ran to the children's section of the bookstore all the while the owner cheered her on as she got closer. Finding the _Goodnight Moon_ display, it was the sixtieth anniversary of the famed book. She spotted the familiar red envelope taped to the picture of the moon on the cardboard display. She pulled the letter off carefully, so as not to rip the picture, noting that the envelope felt heavy.

She was nervous. She was so close, she could feel him. With all the trepidation in the world, she opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and a brass key.

**Isabella, **

You've found the key to my heart, now find me.

I love you.

**~Edward**

In all honesty, Bella really wanted to just melt right there in the store. She wanted to fall back into one of the plush reading chairs, and just relax, and reread the book that held such an amazing memory for her. For them. The weight of the key in her hand stopped her from doing that though. It was old, brass, and antique, like a skeleton key, from the older houses and mansions like in the movies. Bella couldn't place it, didn't know where it came from, but that didn't stop her from trying to guess.

As she turned to leave, she put the envelope in her coat pocket, and headed for the entrance, running back toward her car and waving her thanks to the man behind the check-out counter. As she left the bookstore, she readjusted the silk ribbon over her shoulder, grinning as her fingertips slid over the soft green fabric.

Just feeling the ribbon, and imagining what Edward's face would look like when he helped her out of her clothes; it made her feel so fucking sexy. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs, and the rate of her heart quickened. She felt so good in the present he'd given her earlier. She knew now that the price she had to pay was well worth it. He knew how to make her feel good; he knew just how to push her to make it better for her.

He knew her.

Inside and out, he knew everything about her. As she thought about him, waiting wherever he was waiting, she couldn't help but start running to get to the car faster. She was almost there when the heel of her shoe caught a tiny crevice in the asphalt, making her tumble down to the ground, awkwardly, in true Bella fashion.

In her haste, she didn't realize just how much that fall had damaged her skirt. When she hit the ground, she ripped a hole clear through the knee, scraping up the skin. Brushing herself off, she continued her strides to the car, finally getting there.

Her hands shook as she turned the letter over, trying to get the address punched into her stupid GPS, only messing up twice before she'd finally entered it in and pressed go. Looking at the clock, it was already six thirty, which didn't leave her with much time. She had half an hour to get to the final destination, where Edward was waiting for her.

If Edward could see how quickly she'd been driving, if he could see how readily she'd broken the laws of the road to get to him, he would have been proud. She sped down the two lane highway, blew through stop signs, and drove through the yellow lights she'd normally have slowed for.

"_Turn left of Quill Circle, point five miles."_

"Quill Circle? Where are you leading me, Edward?"

The voice of the GPS navigation system answered her question for her:

"_Destination, point two-five miles."_

A cottage.

She'd never seen this cottage before. She knew that Edward loved the outdoors, and frequently went out camping and hunting as a child, but never had she seen this cottage.

Winter made this cottage look quaint, and homely, like something out of a Christmas fairy tale. The pines in the backdrop, soft brush in the foreground, lining the perimeter of the home. The dark greens and browns of the forest created a stark contrast against the lighter colored wood of the cottage. It reminded her of their wedding day, and their honeymoon, and their anniversary. The outside of the cottage, from the window treatments, to the strong, sturdy door, reminded Bella of him. It was everything he embodied.

She didn't know exactly what to do, or what to expect when she got there, but as she looked around, she didn't see Edward's Volvo, which caught her a little off guard. She was sure he'd be here. She hesitated, briefly before getting out of the car, keys still in the ignition. She never thought that she'd be nervous when she got here. But now that she was at Edward's final destination, she was nervous.

What if he didn't like the way the lingerie fit her? What if she walked in, and he wasn't there? What if there was an emergency at his office, and he had to leave? What if seven o'clock was when he needed to get back on the road? She looked at the clock on her dashboard; six fifty-five. What if she'd ruined Edward's plans by taking so long to solve his riddles?

Deciding not to waste another minute, she jumped out of the car, and walked up to the door, key in hand. She had no idea what to expect as she went to unlock the door, or how to proceed once she was inside. Would there be another letter? Would she get inside and just know what to do?

Casting her worries aside, she put the antique key into the old fashioned lock and turned it.

_Click. _

As she opened the door, slowly, she walked in and looked around. The cottage was as warm and inviting as she thought it was. It smelled like pine, but there was a lingering, familiar smell. Him. She could smell him.

He was here.

As she closed the door, she turned around to lock it, when her hand met with yet another envelope. The red envelope was taped to the deadbolt, so that she'd surely find it.

Before she could stop herself, Bella giggled and grabbed for it, taking way less care this time, to rip away the bow, and open it.

**Isabella,**

This afternoon, I led you to places that our paths have taken us. Parts of our history.

Those parts of our lives are just a few of the millions of amazing, and cherished memories with you that I hold dear.

The day you spilled your coffee on me, you captured me. You didn't even know it, but you captured me. Every part of me. You are my life now, my beautiful, amazing, seductive goddess. You're my life, and forever, you will have my heart.

I ask you for just one last thing, my darling, I need you to put your faith in me, your trust.

There's a box on the table, open it, and put it on.

Have faith in me, I'm waiting for you.

Perpetually yours,

**~Edward**

Exhaling, Bella put down the letter, and walked into the room before her, where the package laid waiting for her, on the table.

She took a deep breath and pulled at the bow, letting the ribbon untie slowly, falling off to the sides of the box. As she pulled off the top, she took a deep breath, and maneuvered through the tissue paper. Under the mass of tissue, there was another note card, and a long piece of soft, black velvet.

_**Have Faith in Me, as I Have Faith in You.**_

As soon as she felt the cloth, sliding it through her fingers, she knew exactly what he wanted from her. She tied the velvet strip over her eyes, removing her shoes in the process, and took another deep breath to ready herself.

The fabric was soft on her skin as she moved her curls away from her face, pinning them behind her ears. The anticipation was so intense now, much more so than before, but she tried not to worry about anything as she listened to her breathing. She waited quietly, hands casually in her lap, for her husband to come and reveal his secret plans to her.

Edward would come for her.

Just as she had suspected, a few moments later the sound of soft footsteps resonated off in the distance. She'd know that sound from anywhere. It was him, her Edward. Just the fact that he was near, made her heart flutter and set her body ablaze.

The footsteps drew closer. She could feel his presence. Her breathing was off; she couldn't take a steady breath. She bit at her lip savagely, trying not to make a sound.

"Edward," she barely managed to speak, but his finger quickly found purchase on her mouth. He shushed her, his breath tickling the little hairs on her ear. Her lips trembled, as his hands began to run up and down her arms. All she wanted to do was pull the blindfold off and attack his lips.

"I don't want to ruin this with too many words, Bella. Just feel. Get lost in everything." He took a deep breath right by the hollow of her neck. He placed butterfly kisses along the sides of her throat, relishing in the blush that tinted her skin pink.

"You smell so good, Bella. I've been thinking about this all day. You have no idea what I have planned for you. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. So _fucking _good," he growled into her ear, as his lips continued to travel along the nape of her neck, nibbling harder the further he traveled. His voice had dropped down three octaves. Never had his voice been this husky, so grainy, so full of lust.

She loved it.

She slumped back onto him, her legs no longer able to support the pleasure that raked her body. She could feel him behind her. He was shirtless. She lifted a hand to touch him, but he quickly put it back down by her side.

His left held her around her waist, firmly. She could feel him smile against her neck as he played with the silk ribbon as his right played with her hair.

"I can't wait to unwrap my gift…best Christmas gift ever," he murmured into the crook of her neck.

His right hand played with her hair. He ran it through his fingers, tugging on a curl gently. Her head fell back against his shoulder, allowing him access to her collarbone. He let out a tiny wisp of a laugh, as her body shook when his fingers danced across the tiny sliver of her collarbone that was visible. Edward let Bella's body lay against him, as his hand moved to the buttons on her blouse.

It was slow, painful torture, as he unbuttoned her blouse. Bella could feel those gorgeous fingers brush against her skin as every button was opened. She was panting louder with every button that went. She was practically crying, whimpering, in pleasure. It was just too much. She couldn't handle it. He was torturing her, and she was loving every damn second of it.

Edward didn't remove her blouse, even though every button was undone. He placed a finger atop her lips; Bella knew what to do. She took the finger in and sucked it languidly, thoroughly enjoying Edward's moan of approval. He ran the finger from the center of her collarbone down to her hips, running it along the silk bows, enjoying the way the goose bumps jumped to life.

"You want this, don't you baby? You want it so bad," he teased, letting go of her. She would have very nearly fallen forward onto the table, had he not caught her. Her legs felt like jelly. He had successfully made her swoon, but for Edward that was no hard task.

"So bad," he murmured, as he grabbed Bella's hand. She lost her balance again, but Edward held her up against him.

"I love how you feel up against me." Bella said nothing; she just turned her head toward the voice, wishing that he would remove the blindfold, so she could stare at her Adonis.

"Just follow me," he told her. She slowly followed, holding his hand tightly. She didn't want to fall; she already did that earlier, her knee baring the evidence.

She had no idea where he was leading her, but she was far to overwhelmed to care. As long he was there with her, she would be fine; frankly she would be much more than fine.

He lifted her up by her waist, as she felt him climb a step. Suddenly, the overwhelming smells of a fireplace, lilac, and chocolate pervaded her senses.

"Is that chocolate I smell?" she asked, taking in the delicious aroma.

"It is, but it doesn't smell half as sweet as you. You smell positively succulent." He rubbed his nose along her neck, taking another deep breath of her. Edward was taking her in, and she was letting him.

Edward walked them closer to the fire, she could tell by the overpowering heat she suddenly felt on the right side of her body. Under her feet, she could feel a blanket. It felt so soft under her tender soles. She rubbed her feet against it, before she felt Edward push her down onto it; her head lay firmly on a pillow.

"Edward, can I remove the blindfold? Please, I'm dying here."

"Of course, love."

She yanked the blindfold off her face, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to adjust to seeing again, and what a sight it was.

There were hundreds of lit candles around the room. It was the lilac she had smelled when she had stepped inside it. There was no furniture in the room. They were seated on a large wool blanket, right by the fire, in the center of the room. She could see strawberries and champagne chilling in a bucket by the corner of the blanket closest to Edward. And there he was, her Adonis, her husband, her soul mate, the man she would love until the day she died.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

She lunged towards him, and he caught her stealthy in his lap. Her lips met his in a passion filled kiss. It was like they were having a silent conversation with each other. His lips would move against hers and then hers would move against his, both of them trying to please the other. Edward was the one to stop the kiss, allowing them a chance to breathe.

"Edward, this is amazing."

"We've only just begun, Bella. Lay back down," he ordered. She didn't even take a second to process what he said before her head met the pillow. Her blouse was spread open on the sides, giving Edward a spectacular view of her breasts and taut stomach.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he mumbled to himself, but she heard, the blush that spread across her cheeks let him know. He smiled. Even now, Bella still couldn't take a compliment.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, Bella," he confidently spoke into ear, as he held himself up above her. She moaned, growing anxious. She wanted to know what he would do next.

He littered her chest and stomach with kisses, blowing cool air over every spot his mouth had just been. She shivered, the goose bumps returned. He rubbed his fingers above them, loving that he could still, after all this time, have such an effect on her.

He kissed down her legs, pushing up her skirt to kiss her thighs before traveling down to her knees, gently kissing the scrape she had managed to get. He then finally kissed the top of her foot.

She knew what was coming and groaned in anticipation.

Edward hands made quick work of rubbing her feet. He pressed his thumbs into the balls of her feet, pressing harder when she cried out for him to. God, he loved the sounds she made. She mewled, and pressed her legs together. She was trying to relieve the ache he was causing. He smirked, knowing how he was affecting her. If only she knew that that ache would only be getting worse.

He kissed back up her legs to her stomach, stopping at her belly button to dip his tongue in. She squirmed under him, her legs rubbing tightly together. It was beautiful to watch. For Bella, it was torture, cruel and unusual punishment. All she wanted him to do was plunge so far deep into her. She was so wet, her panties soaked beyond belief, and Edward hadn't even begun.

When his lips reached to just below her breast, he lifted Bella up and removed her blouse. She now lay before him in the bra.

"Mhmm, my own Bella candy cane," he growled as he looked down at his wife. She looked ravishing.

"You look divine," he remarked, as his fingers rubbed along the top of her breasts. Her nipples hardened at the touch.

"Edward, don't stop," she moaned. Edward didn't hesitate before crashing their mouths together, again. Bella willingly opened her mouth underneath him, her arms twisting themselves around his neck. Edward groaned, as Bella grew bold, lifting her hips to meet his. The kiss was fierce, two entities coming together, pouring their souls into a heated kiss. Edward broke away to trail kisses on Bella's jaw and throat. Bella didn't think she could last much longer, especially if Edward kept rotating his hips that way.

"Edward," Bella breathed, arching her back to meet his lips, and their slow descent. Looking up through hooded eyes, Edward smirked at her, and then went back to his tortuous assault of her senses. Everything around them made the smallest touch of Edward's lips, the slightest brush of his fingertips, some of the most intense sensations Bella had ever experienced.

The smell of the candles invaded her senses; the warmth from the fire heated her body to the depths of her soul, the sounds from her husband, leaving her breathless as he ravaged her. She was at her pinnacle, at the highest peak of her existence and Edward had barely touched her.

"Edward, please," she whispered, airy and full of want.

"Please what, Isabella?" He asked his own voice deep with lust. His ministrations continued even still, even now that she was begging him. "I've only just begun, my love. Stay with me."

Bella's eyes rolled closed, as Edward's teeth grazed over the flesh above her red and white striped bra. "I told you," he started softly. "Of how sweet I imagined you to taste. Now, even six years later, I am still amazed at how amazing it is; how amazing you are."

"Close your eyes, my love, close them, and trust me, let me lead you just a little further."

"Anywhere," Bella nodded, breath erratic, closing her eyes tighter. "God, _anywhere_, Edward."

"Good," he grinned, and Bella knew from how light his voice was, that he was smirking. God that smirk would be the death of her. She smiled up at him, following his instructions impeccably.

Slowly, Edward made his way down her body, peppering her skin with soft, feather-light kisses, slowing only when he got to the waistband of her skirt. The green ribbons of his 'gift' peaked out surreptitiously, making Edward groan in appreciation. "I was so right," he growled. "Unwrapping you will be the best Christmas present." With that, he reached for the zipper at her side, and pulled the teeth down, still hovering above her, his own breath slightly jagged from the images his brain was shooting out.

As the skirt's zipper went down, Edward used his hands to trail down her sides, pulling the offending garment with them, leaving only the creamy expanse of her skin, hidden only by a soft, silk green ribbon, and a small candy cane patch. When the skirt was removed, Edward's own senses were overtaken by the smell that stabbed at his heart, the jolt going straight to his already hardened arousal.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, or the way his hands gripped onto her hips, fingers dipping into the band of green, burying his face into the cloth. "Bella," he mumbled. "Jesus, Bella, what you do to me, what you're _doing_ to me. You're going to ruin my plans, you succubus."

Bella gasped, instantly pushing her hips up into his face, into the heat of his breath as he spoke into her body. She loved when he spoke to her like that; deep, demanding, passionate. Edward's hands dominated her easily, pushing her hips back down into the blanket, "Soon, love, I swear to you, soon." She whined in protest, the sound getting lost in her throat as his lips marked his way back up her torso, up toward her neck. "Your skin, soft. Breath, sweet. Voice, light. Without you, I would surely fall to pieces, Isabella. You are my being, my _soul_."

Breath heavy, Bella wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see the way the light of the fire captured the heat in his eyes, but she didn't. Couldn't. He had asked her to follow, and she willingly went, and would obey his wishes until the end. "Edward," she sighed. "I love you."

Letting out a breath of laugh, Edward smiled and left one last lingering kiss on her right collarbone. "Love is not a strong enough word to describe the passion, desire, need, devotion I have for you." Reaching over, he pulled a strawberry out of the bowl, running the ruby point from her navel to her chin, slowly trailing it up the hot expanse of skin. "Open up your mouth for me," he whispered, leaning into whisper, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "Taste."

Licking her bottom lip, Bella opened her mouth and waited, letting Edward place the strawberry between her lips so she could take a bite. "Feel," he said quietly, moving to kiss the wine-colored tinge on her mouth. He dipped his tongue down, across the soft flesh, immediately gaining the access he was seeking from her. The strawberry was sweet, yes, but not in comparison to her, not in Edward's opinion.

Breaking away from her reluctantly, Edward moved away and dipped the bitten tip of the strawberry into the flute of champagne, watching as the carbonation bubbles fizzled at the intrusion. "Again," he whispered to her. "Open up for me again, my love."

Without question, without hesitation, she did; her lips swollen and crimson from the kiss. This time, Edward ran the berry across the pump ridge of her bottom lip, letting the juices from the strawberry, and the champagne drip down the corner of her mouth, down her cheek. "Taste," he said again, voice low, soft, his breath dancing across her mouth.

Darting her tongue out, Bella whimpered at the combination, taking a bite from the strawberry swiftly, and then letting him taste again.

Again, he moved away, grabbing another strawberry, this time, dipping it into the melted chocolate on the side of the dish. After letting it cool some, Edward repeated his actions, running the tip of the strawberry over her mouth, and letting her lick it off, only to let himself take over, and kiss her passionately.

"That tastes amazing," Bella sighed, licking at her lips again.

"Maybe, but this," Edward smirked, dipping his finger into the chocolate, rubbing it over her chest, "This tastes even better."

With his tongue lapping up the chocolate on her skin, Bella again, arched her back to him, and this time, Edward slid his hands behind her back to hold her up, sucking on the skin there. Gasping, she reached around him, placing one hand in his unruly hair, and the other on his neck.

"Edward."

"Wild nights, wild nights," Edward said softly, kissing at the raw skin. "Were I with thee, wild nights should be our luxury." Slipping off the green ribbon from her shoulder, Edward mouthed at the skin before continuing. "Futile, the winds, to a heart in port. Done with a compass," he whispered, kissing her again, moving to remove the second strap, untying the ribbon and letting it fall away. "Done with a chart. _Rowing to Eden_, ah, the sea." Edward's hands brushed the tops of both her shoulders, moving his legs to settle on either side of her slender hips. He pushed the cloth covering her breasts away, letting the finest sights envelop him. "Might I but moor, tonight, in thee."

Bella smiled, softly, shivering as his fingers lingered over her skin, the tips rubbing over her nipples agonizingly slow. "Dickinson," she answered. She didn't miss the way he said the line, 'rowing to Eden,' and grinned at the realization she'd come to.

"I was safe, before you, I was safe, and secure, but with my safety and my security, I lacked the happiness, and unparalleled passion I feel when I'm with you. Only in danger is safety ensured, my beautiful girl, only in the wildness of your being is my heart firmly moored."

"_Edward_," she gasped, eyes still closed her breath hot and unaccented.

He grinned and moved to reach for the champagne flute, this time, taking a small sip before leaning in to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. As he pulled back, he leaned the flute down against her collarbone and tilted, letting some of the champagne trickle onto her skin. As it pooled between her breasts, he swooped in and sucked it up, "You are sweeter than any strawberry, chocolate, or expensive champagne, and you're mine."

Again, Bella shivered, mewling at the feeling of his breath on her hot, over sensitized skin. "Edward."

He didn't reply, instead, he trailed his fingers to swipe over her nipples once more. His hands traveled lower, and lower still, until his hands met the fabric and ribbon of her panties. Wasting no time, Edward pulled at the bows adorning her hips and untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the side, exposing her body to him wholly.

"You are mine," he said again, growling as he lifted himself off of her legs, moving to her side. "Say it. Say it out loud."

"I am yours," she panted. "Please Edward."

"In time," he answered casually. "In time, my love, have faith in me."

Edward gazed lovingly down at his wife as she lay before him, her naked body glowing in the candle light. She was a vision, his goddess.

His hands found security in hers. Their fingers entwined, like their bodies.

He kissed her knuckles and each of her fingertips. Those hands fit so perfectly in his. He stared into her eyes the entire time, losing himself in the chestnut-colored orbs. There were so many nights when all he would do was lay with her in bed and stare into those eyes. He could lose himself in the emotions they held, now was no different. All he saw was complete adoration. How he'd gotten so lucky, he'd never know.

He let go of her hands and let his lips trail back down her glorious body, the remnants of champagne and chocolate could still be tasted. His lips grasped a rosy nipple into his mouth, lapping at it until it hardened into a rosy pearl. Bella moaning in rapture, her hand tangled deeply into his hair. As his kisses traveled lower, Bella shivered and she let out the most marvelous sounds, she was almost purring. She was so ready for him.

"Bella," he murmured, as he kissed and sucked along her inner thigh. "My God, Bella, you smell so good. I can't wait to taste you."

"Edward, please. I need you," Bella pleaded, her hips pushing toward him.

"Your wish is my command, love."

Edward finally touched Bella where she wanted. Since that first letter, that ache was all she had been thinking about. She had been burning for his touch, and he was finally relieving her, and she couldn't handle it. Her whole body felt alive, little jolts of energy were surging beneath her skin.

He rubbed his fingers up and down her slit, spreading the moisture. Spreading her lips, he rubbed his finger along her folds, teasing her, tracing her entrance before finally letting a finger enter her.

Bella's head fell back against the pillow, reveling in the feeling. _Finally_, she thought. He slipped another finger in, curling them once he was inside. She was so wet, so warm. He couldn't wait to be in her, to feel her around him, to feel her consume him, couldn't wait for them to come together.

A moan tore through her lips, as she arched her back. She planted her feet as firmly as she could on the blanket, pushing her hips against the motion of his fingers, following the rhythm he was setting. It was the most beautiful thing Edward had ever seen, her back arched, head tilted back in ecstasy, her hips moving with him. It was seductive, absolutely erotic.

She lost herself in the simple pleasure, thrusting her hips against his fingers faster; she could feel her peak coming. She was clenching around the two fingers inside of her, moaning his name devoutly. She couldn't get enough. She was so close.

"Edward, more," she cried out, his fingers dipping into her faster.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me what you want me to do."

"You, I want you." She could barely speak. She wanted him to taste her; she wanted the warmth of his mouth on her.

Even though Bella wouldn't tell him what she wanted, he knew. He lowered his mouth and licked finely at her clit, once and then again. Bella cried out in pleasure, nearly shoving her hips into Edward's face. She pulled on his hair as his tongue abused her clit, over and over again, his fingers still curled inside her, pumping in and out. He lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder. His fingers were now deeper inside of her, hitting places he had been the only one to reach. He sucked fervently on her clit, sucking then licking. Over and over again.

Bella's back arched off the floor, her body shaking violently. She was coming, harder than she had ever before. The pleasure traveled up through her legs, spreading up her back and down her arms. This was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. There were stars, fucking shooting stars and supernovas going off behind the lids of her closed eyes. She climaxed, pulling on Edward's hair. His name fell from lips like a war cry from her mouth, but he didn't stop. He licked every single drop of her.

His tongue worked slowly and meticulously, making sure to stroke every inch of her before he began to feast on her again, his fingers still working in and out of her. Bella began to thrust her hips into his face, tightening the grip on his hair, as another orgasm ripped through her body. She cried out his name in ecstasy, as her body trembled on the floor. Bella was lost in the aftershocks. She couldn't seem to stop shaking, it was incredible. He was incredible.

Edward released his fingers from inside of Bella. He took them into his mouth, savoring her. He made quick work of his pants, nearly tearing off the button. He was finally able to release his arousal from the tight confines. He had been rock hard the moment he had spotted Bella's car around the bend.

"Bella," he whispered. Holding himself above Bella, he admired his work. Her body shone in the candle light with a tiny sheen of sweat. She was flushed red, and absolutely stunning. He couldn't wait to have her again. He stared at her as he leaned forward to kiss her, her taste on his tongue. It was a simple, slow, yet sensuous kiss.

The kiss grew more feverish. Bella's hands played with the coarse hairs at Edward's neck, lifting her hips against his. Edward gently pushed his hips down against her, moaning as he connected with her searing heat. He threw his head back, trying to take in some much needed air, but Bella pulled him back down, kissing him again.

"Edward, please," she begged against his lips. "I need you."

"You have no idea how much I need you, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Staring into her eyes, Edward pushed into her slowly, groaning as the heat engulfed him. She was so hot, so unbelievably hot, and tight. Bella's hips rose as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his back, taking Edward deeper into her. He pulled back and thrust in again, harder this time, causing Bella to wail. His thrusts were ardent; he wanted this moment to last forever.

Bella's legs rested on Edward's shoulders, his forehead lay atop hers, as they stared at each other. He pumped in and out of her slowly. She could feel every single movement of his body as he worked in and out of her. He was making love to her, slow, sweet, beautiful love to her, but she wanted more. She needed more.

"Edward, more, I need more," she whimpered.

Edward took a deep breath, staring into Bella's eyes. He stopped all motion, grabbing one of her legs on his shoulder.

"Anything, Bella."

His thrusting became frenzied as he gripped onto Bella's leg and thrust harder and deeper each time. Both moaned excessively, as they let the pleasure bombard all of their senses. They both could feel the strains in their bodies as they thrust toward each other, Edward into Bella, and Bella up into Edward, wanting to take all of him, feel all of him at the same time. Their bodies crashed into each other with each thrust, the blanket below Bella moved with them.

As they both neared their peaks, their breathing sped up; Edward's movements became erratic as he tried desperately to get Bella to come again. He wanted to watch her lose herself again.

"So, close…God, I can feel it," Edward exclaimed, pumping even faster.

"Me….me…too! Oh, Edward, yes, oh yes," Bella cried out, trying to match Edward's rhythm with her hips. Her hands grabbed onto his muscular forearms using them for leverage. She could feel her orgasm approaching as the familiar tingling sensation could be felt in her toes. It worked its way up her legs until she could feel it everywhere in her body as she came. She screamed Edward's name out as her orgasm tore through her body.

Edward watched as her body convulsed. He couldn't handle how beautiful she looked, her head thrown back, mouth open, _his_ name coming from her lips. He continued to thrust into her as his orgasm drew closer. She tightened so hard around his erection, practically ripping his orgasm from him. As he came, he gripped tightly to her hips, thrusting deep, working everything out of his orgasm. He sighed and fell forward on top of Bella, his head finding solace in the crook of her neck.

He looked up from Bella's shoulder to see her face beaming in post-orgasmic bliss. He pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the loss of contact. When his eyes again made their way to Bella's, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Her body glistened under the candle light, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was still irregular. This woman was perfect.

"I love you," he told her, rolling off her. She suddenly felt empty. She watched him get up to retrieve something. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to come lay back down with her.

After coming back into the room, he sat beside her, cleaning her body with a warm, wet towel. Bella sighed, as Edward rubbed the towel all over her. He wanted to take her again, but restrained himself. He cleaned up the cut on her knee, putting a band aid on it, and kissing it.

"I feel horrible you hurt yourself," he remarked, looking up at her.

"I don't care. I had to get to you. Plus, when _don't_ I get hurt?" she joked, breathlessly, her body still reeling from her release. He chuckled and cleaned himself up, before grabbing an extra blanket and covering both of them, Bella cradled in between his legs.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Christmas is still two days away, Edward."

"Yes, but this is your present, Bella."

"It was quite a_ pleasurable _gift," she giggled.

"Silly, Bella. Thiswas only a _part_ of the gift; this cottage is your actual present."

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"I bought this cottage for us. It's a place for us to escape, to be alone, away from everyone and everything."

She stared up at her husband, as he looked down at her.

"I love you," she declared.

"I love you, more," he countered. "Can I read you a story, Bella?" Edward asked, staring down at his wife. She was so beautiful; he could hardly stand it. He was the luckiest man alive. Little did he know, Bella was thinking the exact same thing; she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Mhmm, Edward, all I want to do is sleep. I'm exhausted." She smirked up at him. He laughed quietly.

"So, it'll be a bedtime story?" he tried to goad her.

"Fine, go ahead," she chuckled, curling up against Edward's body.

He pulled a book from behind him, and she laughed. This man would be the death of her, honestly. It was like they had traveled back in time, as he began to read the classic Christmas novel.

"_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

She began to doze off right toward the end of the book. His voice and his hand playing with her hair had not helped the situation, but right before she fell asleep she heard him, loud and clear.

"_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, __'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night'. _Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading. We hope you enjoyed it. This was quite a labor of love for us. Don't forget to comment over at cevuplay's entry as well. Also, you can find any important links for this story on my profile.


End file.
